


But What I Really Want To Do Is Direct

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to watch. Hermione really wants to direct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What I Really Want To Do Is Direct

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: female masturbation (although I find it hilarious that I should have to warn for this)  
> Story first posted: Feb 23, 2007

They were good and drunk. Such is how many people seem to lose their inhibitions. Three friends, closer than close, now completely snockered and dangerously discussing sex. Sex discussed in blinding honesty could only lead to confession. Confession in such circumstance could only lead to acting upon bold and blazing desire, reason and judgment losing its perpetual battle with passion and appetite. Not that Hermione would quote Gibran in her inebriated condition. Not that Harry or Ron could ever.

“You really want to watch us?” Ron asked as he pulled Harry’s back tighter against his chest and sank farther into the sofa cushions.

“Yes,” Hermione answered definitively from the chair across the room. Her eyes were wide and penetrated her friend’s shocked stares.

Ron kissed Harry’s neck as he kept his stare on their friend. Harry moaned quietly and Hermione gasped as she felt a quickening pulse between her legs.

“What should we do?” Ron asked seductively.

“Whatever I tell you to,” she answered, low and breathy.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded resignation. Ron smiled and gave a curt nod for Hermione to proceed. It was going to happen.

“Stand up,” she ordered in a soft yet firm voice.

Harry got up first and then helped his lover to his feet. They were a bit unsteady from the alcohol and nervous about this sexual game they were playing, a game they had never played before.

“Push Harry’s back against the wall,” she said to Ron, half expecting the game to end at any moment. Hermione did not know just how far either of them would go. She didn’t know just which command might push either one or both to the point where they would call the whole thing off. She wondered where it would stop. Deep down she hoped it wouldn’t. She was drunk and horny and wanted to get off watching her two best friends have sex. She truly did.

After a momentarily delay, Ron slowly pushed Harry backward. Seven steps and Ron had Harry pressed against the wall.

Ron could no longer see Hermione, but he could hear her.

“Kiss,” she commanded.

Ron smiled at Harry before descending upon his mouth. Harry immediately opened up to it. Why wouldn’t he? He loved kissing Ron. He and Ron had kissed thousands of times in front of Hermione. This was easy.

Hermione whimpered a little as they snogged the living daylights out of each other. They were beautiful together. They melted into each other like a Rodin statue. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry’s back. Harry had one arm around Ron’s waist and one reaching up around his neck.

After a few minutes, Hermione was surprised to find that one her hands had traveled to her breast. She decided to push the game along.

“Ron, reach down and stroke Harry through his jeans.”

Without stopping the kiss, Ron did as commanded. This shocked Hermione, but Harry more so. He gasped at first contact, but soon was moaning at Ron’s familiar touch.

“Ron, drop to your knees.”

Ron broke the kiss and slowly slid down Harry’s body. When Ron had reached the floor, Harry now had a view of Hermione again.

He looked as frightened as he did aroused. She stared back at him as if to say, “Trust me.”

He did.

“I want to see you suck his cock.”

Harry’s breath hitched.

Ron undid the button and zip.

Harry stared intently into Hermione’s eyes before he said, “You have to get undressed too. It’s only fair.”

“I was planning on it,” she replied as she began to peel off her jeans as well.

She watched intently as Ron pulled down Harry’s jeans and boxers. She had never seen him naked. There was Harry Potter fully aroused and looking absolutely gorgeous. It took her breath away. She studied Harry’s facial expression as Ron began to suck him off. It was so intense that she couldn’t help but reach into her knickers to finger her clit.

Ron was good, very good. The guy could give head. His mouth and hands and tongue worked Harry’s cock over. Ron took it very seriously. So serious that Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if he was always that into it or whether it was part of the show for her.

“You like to suck his cock, don’t you?” Hermione asked, amazed at the sensual tone to her voice.

“Uh-huh,” Ron muttered without stopping.

“Tell me Harry, what does it feel like?” she asked.

“So fucking good,” Harry answered in between heavy labored breaths. “So hot. So good.”

It wasn’t as descriptive an answer as she had hoped. Not that it mattered. Soon Harry was fisting Ron’s hair and bucking into his mouth and Hermione was thrusting her hips against her middle finger. She held her breath as she watched Harry come down Ron’s throat. It surprised her how quiet he was when he came. She wondered if that was because of her as well.

She barely allowed Harry to catch his breath before saying, “Let’s take this to your bedroom.” She realized that this was yet another dangerous moment. They might end the game here. Desperately she hoped they wouldn’t.

They didn’t.

They walked down the hall to their bedroom.

She followed with her wand in hand.

“Both of you undress,” she commanded as they crossed the doorway.

Silently, they did. She ogled their lean muscular bodies. When they were fully nude, she smiled wickedly at them.

“On the bed.”

They sat next to each other at the head of the bed.

“Do you use lube or magic?” she asked.

“Lube,” Harry answered.

“Get it.”

Harry was closest to the nightstand.

“Who’s on top?” she asked. She had been dying to ask that question for ages. She had her suspicions.

“It varies,” Ron answered with a smile.

“Usually?” she rephrased the question.

“Harry,” Ron answered without diverting his gaze from hers.

“Tonight?” she asked with a daring grin.

Harry answered first, “Whoever you say.”

Just what was it that she wanted? She needed to think about it. Perhaps both.

It was a king size bed and there was plenty of room for her as well. She summoned a dildo from her room. Now it was their turn to be surprised.

“For me,” she said succinctly.

She shed the rest of her clothes and lay on her side facing them. She could feel their stares burning into her skin. It was only fair.

“Ron, lie on your back. Harry, lie on top of him.”

They complied.

“Kiss.”

Hermione was completely mesmerized as she watched their naked bodies pressed together, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths, their erections straining for more contact.

“Ron, how does Harry prepare you?” she asked, as she absentmindedly moistened her finger by pushing it inside her wet pussy.

“Show her, Harry,” Ron said, pushing down on Harry’s shoulders. “She wants to see what you do to me.”

Harry kissed down the length of Ron’s body, pausing to nibble on his left nipple and tongue his navel.

Hermione took in the scene while gently rubbing her clit with her middle finger. Ron watched her curiously. Not that she cared at this point. It was impossible to feel exposed as she watched Harry spread Ron’s arse cheeks and tongue at the tiny pucker. Besides, at that point Ron stopped watching her. His eyes were squeezed shut as he moaned under Harry’s ministrations.

Harry grabbed the lube and squeezed it onto his fingers.

“Hand it here,” Hermione said, reaching out her arm.

His hand was trembling as he handed it to her. His hands steadied as he began to stroke Ron’s cock and press his fingers inside Ron’s arse.

Hermione lubed up what was a rather life like and large dildo. It was one of her favorite toys and it had helped her out on many a lonely night. She waited to see Harry press himself into Ron before pushing the dildo inside of her.

She had no idea how aroused she would be at the sight of Harry fucking Ron. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen and they were only an arms length away. She tried to keep up with Harry’s pace. The guys were sweating and moaning and the whole thing was more intoxicating than all the alcohol that they had consumed that night.

“You guys are so hot,” she moaned, more to herself than to her friends.

Ron smiled and looked over at her. “You enjoying the show?” he asked.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Yes.” She was very close. She continued to thrust the dildo as she fingered her clit.

“Are you going to come while watching us?” Ron asked as he took his own cock in his hand and began to stroke.

“Yes.” Her voice was impossibly high.

Harry slammed harder and harder into Ron’s arse. Skin slapped against skin. Ron moaned and swore, “Fuck, Harry.”

Harry pushed Ron’s legs up farther and quickened his pace.

“So fucking good,” Ron moaned as he quickly fisted his cock.

Neither of them could have said who came first. It was just a cascade of moans and screams and sighs that fed on one another.

After oxygen began to reach her brain once more, Hermione got up and borrowed Harry’s dressing gown. She kissed them each on the cheek.

“Let’s all try not to be embarrassed in the morning,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

They were half asleep when she pulled the blankets over them.

“Good night,” she said on her way out the door to her own bedroom.

“Good night luv,” they both mumbled at the same time.

She walked down the hall silently praying that there was hangover potion in the bathroom cabinet.


End file.
